


close your eyes and make a wish

by poisontaster



Series: Transmutation [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Sex, Ficlet, Fingerfucking, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-06
Updated: 2006-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisontaster/pseuds/poisontaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first winter, they go south.</p>
            </blockquote>





	close your eyes and make a wish

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Transmutation](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/152984) by mona1347. 



I. _close your eyes_

Their first winter, they go south.

Jess's scar tissue is sensitive to cold and so, despite her protests, they follow the sun and meander south, bottoming out in some tiny beach town in Mexico where living is cheap and everyone minds their business enough not to look sketch-eyed at two gringos and a scar-faced girl.

The first night, they buy beer and go to drink out on the beach. It's not a pretty beach, not a tourist beach and so they have it to themselves. They build a fire from salt-crusted wood and lounge in the sun-warmed sand watching the colors and drinking, Jess's head in Sam's lap and her feet in Dean's.

Sam looks down at her, his eyes full of the fire's brightness and strokes one fingertip over the melted flesh of her face while Dean maps the veins and tendons of her instep and ankles.

Dean's had Metallica in his head all day and after listening to him hum for a while, she joins in, voice hesitant and fumbling because it's been a long time since she's sung anything and she's shaky on some of the lyrics. Still, it's worth the effort to see the bright glint of his smile around the brown glass of his beer bottle.

His fingers follow the curve of her calf, linger ticklishly and mercifully brief in the dimple of her knee, skim the trembling flesh of her thigh. Sam bends to smother her mouth and her cries as Dean slips two thick, strong fingers into her and rocks the heel of his hand over her clit as he fucks her with them.

Sam's hand cradles her head; the other steals under her blouse to bring her breasts to shivering awareness. They feel heavy, full and taut as he strokes the areoles, thumbs the nipples, swoops and squeezes across their curves. She writhes between them, languid, pleasantly drunk and loved.

When she comes, hard, violent and wonderful, Dean spreads her thighs wider and kisses and licks her clean while she twitches and sobs. Sam strokes her hair, whispering nothings in her ear: "…so beautiful. So beautiful and you're ours. Our wonderful, beautiful…God, _Jess_ …"

She reaches for them when Dean smoothes her skirt back into place but they tuck her hands in theirs and curl up around her like young dogs, Sam at her back and Dean at her belly. "Just you," Dean murmurs against her ear, low and growling, and if she wasn't totally fucked out and useless, that tone would make her see if he could go for Round Two. He licks a stripe behind the lobe and then fastens on with teeth and lips. "This is for you."

"Happy birthday, Jess," Sam adds, nuzzling against her nape and leaving marks of his own as she tumbles liquidly down into sleep.

II. _and make a wish_

Dean gets a blanket from the trunk and tucks it around Jess's long, curled limbs before coming to plop down next to Sam again. Their shoulders nudge and Sam hands Dean another beer. They clink the necks quietly in wordless toast before taking that first long pull.

"It's your birthday too," Sam observes quietly after they've been sitting there a while in silence.

Dean considers pretending he didn't hear Sam over the hrush of the wind, then shrugs his shoulders vaguely embarrassed. "And I'll have another one next year," he says and nods towards Jess's tiny pill-bug shape. "'Sides, it means more to her. She's already lost so much."

The unspoken _because of us_ sits between them for a moment. Then Sam plucks the bottle out of Dean's hand and swats Dean's fingers when he squawks and reaches for it again. "Means something to me," Sam says, pushing Dean back in the sand. Dean only lets him get away with such an obviously punk-ass sentiment because Sam's undoing Dean's jeans and Dean will put up with a lot for cocksucking.

Especially when it's Sam doing the sucking.

Dean doesn't know if what they do makes them gay. Really, he could give a fuck. But Sam really, really loves sucking cock. Or at least, he likes sucking _Dean's_ cock and since Dean would tear off the heads of any other dude who tried to have Sam like that, it comes out to the same thing. Purely aside from the God-given goodness of having your dick in someone's hot, wet mouth, Dean likes to watch Sam do it.

Sam closes his eyes most of the time; not from shame but from the same kind of intense concentration he gave to his schoolwork. Absorbed, his whole mind and body focused on what he's doing. Dean's had more than a few blow-jobs in the course of his time here on the planet and no one's ever lavished the same kind of _attention_ on it that Sam does, like there's nothing else in the world he'd rather be doing, like he's got nothing else _to_ do. Sammy makes him feel like his dick's made of gold or platinum or some shit like that, right up until the time he makes Dean come and then Dean feels like there's not a hard surface in his whole body.

"Sam," he moans, soft, trying not to tell the whole world he's getting blown by his brother in the Mexican sand, trying not to wake Jess. He digs his fingers in Sam's soft, dirty hair and thrusts slowly, watching Sam take him, feeling Sam's lips and throat and tongue on every part of him. "God, Sammy…"

And then Sam's eyes open and he's looking up Dean's body and Dean _twitches_ , balls tightening painfully. He doesn't even have time to warn Sam, just a choked gasp and then he's shooting. Sam gags a little and then pulls off, opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue so Dean can see himself spurt over Sam's lips and tongue. Sam fondles Dean's balls, firm and knowing, and Dean cries out again, a second spasm jerking out of him, weaker than the first so that Sam's lower lip and chin are spattered with come.

Sam spider-crawls up Dean's limp body and lays over him, pushing Dean's shirt up to rut hard and frantic against Dean's belly. He fucks his tongue into Dean's mouth, smearing Dean's come across both their faces as they kiss. Dean whimpers and scrapes up the strength to reach down, grab Sam's ass and pull him tighter against his body.

It doesn't take long for Sam to come, gasping hoarsely into Dean's mouth. And then they can only lay there, fucked out and spent. After a few moments, Jess crawls sleepily over to them. She kisses Sam and then Dean, her smile hazy and heated. The tangle around each other and Jess throws the blanket's edge over all of them.

"Love you."

And Dean thinks it means something that he can't tell which of them said it. He looks up and sees a star. For the first time since his mommy pointed up and said so, Dean closes his eyes and makes a wish.


End file.
